House of the Living Horror
by radioactiveCaretaker
Summary: It's almost that time again, time for Halloween! The guardians investigate a new haunted house that has been reported of people disappearing at night. Will they make it through the night? Will they save the people infected and serving as the cast of the house? Will Usagi make a huge sacrifice to cleanse the evil from the house?
1. Chapter 1

Outside of the arcade, the sailor guardians all met. Rei, Ami, Makoto, Minako, Usagi, and Mamoru.

"Did you guys hear about that new haunted house that opened up?" Tsukino ask, soundly gleeful.

"The one down the street?" Ami asks.

"Yeah, I heard that it's actually scary than other ones." Minako adds.

"That kinda worries me a little." Rei pauses, "It just doesn't look safe."

"It seems to be a very popular place." Makoto says.

"I agree with Rei," Mamoru pauses, glancing down at the black colored building, "It has a strange vibe."

"Oh c'mon guys. How scary could it possibly be?" Usagi says

She turns around to face a man dressed up as the grim reaper. Usagi let out a scream as she jumped into Mamoru's arms. The guy took off his mask.

"I really got you this time, Usagi." He laughs, pushing up his glasses.

"Umino!" Yells Usagi, "That wasn't funny."

"Hey, sorry for scaring you." He says, "I have to head to work now."

Umino left them alone. Mamoru helped put Usagi back on her feet. She was still shaking a little, but not as much after knowing who was behind that mask.

"You should've seen your face, Usagi." Laughs Rei.

"Stop it, Rei." Usagi huffs.

"Anyway, it's up to us to figure out what has been going on to the people who go there and have never been seen again." Mamoru replies.

"You aren't being serious." Ami starts.

"We have to do it, its our job to save these people." Usagi announces.

"I still don't trust that building." Rei pauses, "But it's for the sake these people."

"Alright, we should hurry and transform before we head inside." Suggests Makoto.

"Good idea." Minako replies, "Venus Star Power, Make-Up!"

"Mercury Star Power, Make-Up!" Ami yells.

"Jupiter Star Power, Make-Up!" Makoto adds after Ami.

"Mars Star Power, Make-Up!" Rei cries out.

"Moon Crystal Power, Make-Up!" Usagi follows.

Mamoru had waited for the girls to transform before they headed towards the building. Usagi looked up at the sign.

"House of the Living Horror?" She read it out loud, noticing the sign on the door, "Enter at your own risk? . . . Help us?"

"That doesn't sound good." Ami says.

"What kind of haunted house has a name like this?" Makoto asks.

"Apparently this one." Rei replies.

"Anyway, what are we gonna do?" Minako asks.

"I suppose we head in?" Usagi answers.

"Are you crazy?!" Ami asks, "We shouldn't go in."

"'There are innocent people inside there, Mercury," Minako pauses, "we have to make sure they come out safe."

"Venus' right, we can't let our fear take first before saving lives of people." Makoto says.

"Okay . . ." Ami says unsuringly.

"Well lets head inside." Mamoru stops, "It's starting to get dark."

Usagi nodded her head as she heads to the brown wooden door and opened it. The guardians walked into the dark building. The walls seemed to be growing and the halls seemed endless. The door quietly shut behind them. Minako looked around, the pictures were changing.

"Odd, normally there's someone here to take you around." She says.

"Maybe its a walk-yourself through." Makoto replies, "I have seen a few of those."

"I don't think this is when people get kidnapped." Rei says, glancing at the lights.

Mamoru went back to the doors and tried to push it to open.

"The doors . . ." He grunted, "They won't . . . Open."

"What?!" Ami yells.

"What are we gonna do?" Rei asked before her mind changed to another subject, "Where did Usagi go?"

"She came in with us, didn't she?" Minako asks.

"She was right behind Mamoru." Makoto says.

"We have to go searching for her." Ami adds.

"We won't have to look far," Mamoru pauses, glancing at the map, "she's in the candy portion here."

"Good eye, Mamoru." Rei nods.

"C'mon, she's probably scared out of her mind." Makoto suggests.

….

Except that's not what Usagi was experiencing. She looked at the pink and green walls, the floor was made out of chocolate, the trees made out of peppermint sticks, and a small pool covered in white milk. Usagi thought that this room was a dream come true.

"I don't know what Ami's problem is," She pauses, giggling, "this place isn't that scary."

She took a deep breath in, the air smelt like mint mixed with dark melting chocolate; and coffee beans.

"I could live in this area forever."

Soon the others came running into the room, they witnessed Usagi dancing around the room.

"This is strange." Rei pauses, glancing at the pool of milk slowly turning red, "Really strange."

Mamoru watched the walls as they slowly turned moldy black color with cobwebs covering the corners.

"This room is just an illusionary image." He says.

"Oh hi guys!" Usagi finally notices them and stopped dancing, "Isn't this room awesome?"

"Usako, this room is just an illusionary effect to play with our minds." Mamoru tells her.

"What do you mean, Mamo?" She asks.

Usagi looked at the changed room. The walls covered in cobwebs and moldy black paint, the pool turned into blood, and the trees into burnt wood. Soon something caught the ears of the guardians; it sounded like monks chanting. Usagi jumped after hearing the sound.

"What was that?" She asks.

"What's happening?" Makoto asks.

"It doesn't sound good." Ami replies.

"What is it trying to tell us?" Mamoru asks.

"They are chanting something." Rei pauses, "Chanting for a cleansing."

"You sure?" Usagi asks, "Are you sure they aren't chanting for us to leave?"

"We can't leave." Mamoru began, "The door seems to be locked."

"What?!" Usagi yelled.

"Is it possible that we could be stuck here for the night?" Ami asks.

"And hopefully not longer?" Minako adds.

"It's a possibility." Makoto answers.

"Please don't let it be more than one night." Usagi cries.

"We need to get to the bottom of this," Mamoru pauses, "we need try stay together . . ."

The ground began shaking underneath all of them. Rei and Usagi fell through the gaping hole in the floor, Mamoru and Makoto were sucked through the hole in the wall, and Minako and Ami were pushed to the beginning of the haunted house.


	2. Chapter 2

Makoto and Mamoru found themselves in the mausoleum. The walls were creamed color with blood stains on it. Makoto noticed the vortex that took them here was gone. Mamoru looked at the locked small shafts. He turned to look at Makoto, she walked up to him.

"What kind of haunted house has a mausoleum?" She asks.

"I think this was here before the building was made." Mamoru replies, "Check these dates."

She looked at the metal plates.

"They are not a random date," Makoto pauses, "so, these shafts are holding actual bodies?!"

"Yes."

"That's gross."

There was a crash in the back of the room. It was loud. Both of them were startled and turned to see a rotting corpse walking towards them. When it walked passed, more corpses were coming out of there tombs. Mamoru and Makoto were outnumbered, their backs hit against the end of the building.

"This isn't cool." Mamoru hisses.

"These people came from their graves?" Makoto asks.

"Who knows." Mamoru pauses, "We have to find a way out."

The zombies began screeching, as they come closer.

"We're trapped." Makoto's lightning stick came up from her tiara, "We have to fight our way through."

"Right." Mamoru pauses, "Tuxedo La Smoking Bomber!"

The front few lines were taken out by the explosion.

"Supreme Thunder!" Makoto yells.

More zombies were falling down like flies. Mamoru took out a rose when it got to the final dozen living dead; he threw it towards their direction. Makoto watched as the the rose show the final zombies true form as they fell on the ground.

"Some of them were actual dead." Mamoru began.

"And the rest were actual humans!" Makoto says.

Soon a door opened at the side. The both looked at it before walking through with caution.

"How do you think Usako is doing?" Asks Mamoru.

"Probably crying her eyes out." She replies.

"We have to find the others as soon as possible," Mamoru pauses, "and tell them what we found out."

"Right." Answers Makoto.

"_Be safe, Usako." Mamoru thought._


	3. Chapter 3

Usagi was screaming on top of her lungs. She was so scared.

"I can't can't can't can't do this!" She cries.

Rei had looked around of where they ended up after falling through the hole in the ground. It was a maze full of mirrors, just pure reflections of them in the glass.

"I wanna go home!" Usagi screams.

"Usagi, calm down!" Rei pauses, "We have to find a way out."

"I don't wanna get up," She stops, "something might happen again."

"Usagi!" Rei yells.

Usagi ran to her, jumping in her arms as she began to look at the mirrors.

"Rei?"

"I see it too." She replies.

Something was behind them, staring at them. Usagi slowly glanced up seeing the skellington head covered in a black hood. She screams pushing Rei to the right side as she falls on the ground. The grim reaper lifted his scythe up and glanced at Usagi. Rei inhales.

"Get out of range Usagi!" Screams Rei.

Usagi rolled to one side, the scythe came down catching a bit of skin of her leg.

"That hurt!" Usagi yells, standing up but fell back down on her knees.

"Usagi!" Yells Rei.

"I can't get up!"

The reaper gave out an eerie laugh as he stared down Usagi with the look of death.

"You're Sailor Moon . . ." The dark voice echos, "You took a big risk coming here . . ."

"This isn't good." Rei says.

"You are the one who can bring light in this darkness, the one who can cleanse this evil." The reaper pauses, lifting the scythe to get ready for the kill, "I won't let you free these souls from their torment."

The sound of monks chanting returned. Usagi froze where she was, she began crying again; she had never been so scared in her life.

"Time for you to die, Sailor Moon." The reaper says.

Rei clenched her hand.

"_That's the reason the monks were chanting."_ _She pauses, "They want Usagi to cleanse the evil from this building? This building has been here for a while then, no one never realized it. I gotta stop this guy!" _

"Burning Mandella!" Rei screams.

Usagi noticed as the grim reaper turned into dust and blew away. Rei ran up to her.

"You okay?"

"He really took a chunk out of my leg."

Rei glanced at the bleeding wound on Usagi's leg.

"We gotta stop the bleeding." Rei pauses, "If only we had fabric or a nice heavy duty bandage to wrap it up."

"What about the fabric from the reaper?" Usagi asks.

"It doesn't feel dangerous." Rei says grabbing the cloak as she tore the fabric, "This is gonna sting."

"Okay." Replies Usagi as Rei began to wrap her leg, she made a face.

"Alright," Rei pauses, helping Usagi up and supports her as the mirror open in front of them, "the exit."

"Hopefully we don't have to face any more danger."

"Lets hope the others are waiting somewhere close."

The head through the opened mirror.

"Minako is probably spooked out." Rei says.

"I hope we'll make it out of here soon." Usagi adds.


	4. Chapter 4

Ami and Minako looked at the dark kitchen. Blood stained the wall and the floor of this room. On the tile bloody floor was a butcher knife. Minako held onto Ami's arm, feeling nauseated. It had sparked a few memories; crime scenes that a young girl should never see.

"Minako?" Ami asks, "Are you okay?"

"It just reminds me of my days fighting criminals." She replies, "It's making me feel sick."

"Do you need to sit down for a minute?"

"No, we need to find the others and get out of here as soon as possible."

The two girls walked towards the living room. Someone was sleeping on the couch. They both hide behind the dividing wall.

"This is a trap." Ami whispers.

"We can't make it to the door without walking whoever he is up." Answers Minako.

"What choice do we have though?" Ami asks.

Minako began thinking about it. Her thoughts were interrupted at one look on the wall. It was a message written in blood.

"Ami, look!" Minako points to the wall.

"These souls will never leave, neither will you sailor guardians." Ami began reading, "All we want is to torment the leader and make sure they never leave here alive."

"Leader?" Minako inhales, "Usagi!"

They stood up. The murderer who was asleep was standing in front of them, holding an axe in his hand.

"Hehe . . . " Minako began.

"Venus!" Ami screams.

The axe murderer swung at them. Minako pushed Ami as the head towards the kitchen. The murderer right behind them.

"What do we do?" Minako asks, "He has us back where we came."

"We have to fight him." Ami replies.

"Ami, I have a plan."

"I'm know what your plan is." She smiles, "Bubble Spray!"

The murderer stopped where he was, the fog had covered the two guardians.

"It's only a matter of time," He said, "your leader is heading straight for a trap."

Minako placed her fingers together.

"She'll get what's coming for her." The murderer growls.

"Venus Crescent Beam!"

A bright light made the fog disappear. Minako and Ami ran to each other, looking at the murderer on the ground.

"Do you think it's safe to pass?" Asks Minako.

Ami glances up, looking at the living room as the door opens.

"Yeah, we have to hurry though." Ami replies.

The ran towards the door and outside in a dark hallway. A beep came from Ami's supercomputer. She took it out looking at the screen.

"The others are close." She announces.

"Let's hurry." Minako says.


	5. Chapter 5

This area wasn't anything to be made frightening. Makoto and Mamoru watched Minako and Ami running towards them.

"Guys, you're okay." Makoto says.

"Did you have anything try to stop you from reaching the exit?" Asks Mamoru.

"Yeah actually." Ami replies.

"He was an axe murderer." Minako replies.

"We had about 30 zombies." Makoto says.

"Have you guys seen Rei or Usako yet?" Asks Mamoru.

"No, we haven't." Ami replies.

"We're coming." Rei answers.

Usagi limped towards them, she fell on the ground. Rei found something to prop her leg up with.

"What happened?" Makoto asks.

Rei began to unwrap the fabric from the wound.

"AH!" Usagi screams.

"Sorry, I have to change the bandage." Rei pauses, "We walked quite a long way."

Rei finished unwrapping the fabric. The others saw the gash in her leg.

"What happened?" Mamoru asks, going down to Usagi's level.

"A grim reaper tried to stop us from finding an exit." Usagi took a deep breath in.

"We all had something try to stop us." Ami placed a finger to her lips.

"And I tried to get out of range of his scythe, then this happened."

"Ami." Minako looks at her.

"He said that I'm the person who can stop the evil here." Usagi pauses, "And he nearly killed me."

"Me and Ami saw a message about that," Minako pauses, "and the murderer told us a little about it."

"Makoto and I never heard anything about this." Mamoru says.

"That really means we have to stick together then." Makoto adds.

"Yeah." Rei pauses, "But Usagi can't walk really well."

"We'll wait for a little longer before we leave." Mamoru pauses, "We can't stay in one place for long."


	6. Chapter 6

A few hours pass, Ami had spent the time trying to pinpoint the different rooms inside here. Minako and Makoto were keeping their eyes drawn towards the nearest door, just in case in monsters try to attack them. Rei was leaning against the wall conjuring up a plan. Usagi had been standing up next to Mamoru.

"Are we all ready?" Usagi asks.

"Yes." Rei reply.

"I have calculated all of the rooms in this place," Ami pauses, "but I can't detect where threats will be."

"So we have to be cautious." Minako says.

"Are we still going through that door over there, Ami?" Makoto asks.

"Yes." She answers.

Mamoru glanced at his watch under his glove; had they really been in there for one day?

"You guys are not gonna believe me when I say this." He began.

"What's wrong, Mamo?" Usagi asks.

"We are going on our second night in here." He answers.

"Are you serious?" Rei asks in shock.

"No wonder why I'm so sleepy . . ." Usagi began, "Oh no! I had a test in History today!"

"We can't worry about that now, Usagi," Makoto pauses, "we have to find a way to get out, save these people . . ."

"And cleanse this building from whatever's possessing it." Rei adds.

"This is getting really freaky by the room." Usagi began.

"What do you mean Usagi?" Ami asks.

"We all had someone guarding the exit, trying to keep us from leaving." Pauses Usagi, "Those guardians were trying to kill us somehow. Mamo, what did you and Makoto have guarding the exit?"

"About 30 living dead." He replies.

"Minako, you said that you and Ami had an axe murderer?"

"Yeah." She answers.

"Rei had to destroy the grim reaper that tried to kill me."

"Why? Why is this house trying to destroy us?" Makoto asks.

"The silver crystal is what can cleanse this building." Usagi pauses, placing her hand on the brooch, "The evil doesn't want me to exist."

"But if we combined our powers to help you," Minako stops, "we can destroy the evil lurking here."

"_It's something I have to do alone," Usagi pauses, "I don't know if I am gonna survive after cleansing it; not after the amount of energy I am gonna spend. There's no way I can survive." _

"Usako?" Mamoru asks.

"Huh?" Usagi snaps out of her thought.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, sorry." She pauses, "Just a little tired that's all."

Soon the five sailor guardians outfits and turn back into their school uniforms.

"What just happened?" Minako asks.

"Our transformation wore off." Rei replies.

Ami and Makoto glanced at each other then at the door heading out of the safe zone. Usagi's face held the look of pain.

"I thought you were done hurting!" She yells, "Stupid leg."

"Here this might help." Mamoru placed his arm around her.

She felt calm and leaned into him as her eyes slowly close.

"We should get some rest before we go on on." Makoto says.

"I'll stay up and keep watch." Rei pauses, "Just incase if this area becomes full of the evil energy."

"I'll stay up with Rei then." Minako stops, "You guys get some rest, we can take care of this."

"If you're sure." Says Makoto with a slight yawn.

"Don't worry, Makoto," Rei pauses, "you need some rest."

"Alright then, stay safe girls." Mamoru says, before leaning his head against the wall and closing his eyes.

…..

"Why do you think the evil wants to stop Usagi from cleansing this place?" Minako asks in a whisper.

"When the reaper targeted Usagi, the sound of monks were chanting again." Answers Rei.

"Did they sound the same way when we first came here?"

"No."

"It was different?" Minako inhales.

"Deathly different." Rei replies.

"What do you mean by that?"

"They sounded a little more sinister."

"Kinda like a cultist?"

"A dark one if that's what we are gonna call it."

"Why do they even chant anyway?" Asks Minako, sounding scared.

"Trying to warn us of something."

"But we don't know what that thing is."

Rei nods her head, placing a finger to her lips.

"I don't know if this is right or not." She began.

"What?" Asks Minako.

"Why do you think they are threatening Usagi?"

"To stop her from cleansing." Answers Venus.

"That's what the evil wants us to believe." Rei pauses, "They want to keep us at bay."

"What is their plan?" Minako asks.

"Shh." Rei glanced around the room.

Minako looked at her concerned. A soft organ began to play in the background as the sound of monks chanted along to the beat.

"Why is it playing the funeral march?" Rei asks.

"And why are the monks singing along with it?" Minako adds.

"_This isn't good, if the organ is playing something meant for the grave . . ." Rei pauses, inhaling deeply, "Then I'm right about Usagi's fate." _

"_If Sailor Moon cleansing the evil away part of trying to mess with us," Minako pauses, "the evil has something planned for all of us." _

"The way is shut to the outside world of the light, sailor guardians. The lost souls of the taken will never be saved from our dominion, their torment is eternal. Bring the sacrifice forward to Death Row. Surrender your souls, for there is destruction of your city when we unleash our power." A dark grim voice growls.

"We're all in grave danger." Rei says out loud.

Minako and Rei look at each other.

"The evil is just playing with us." Minako adds.

"Trying to scare us." Replies Rei.

Both of them stand up inhaling. It was clear to them why the evil wanted them there.

"And Sailor Moon is the sacrifice!" Both of them say in unison.

Usagi opened her eyes at the mention of her name as Sailor Moon. She glances at them.

"You guys okay?" She asks.

"Usagi, there is something . . ." Minako starts.

"You guys should get some rest, I'll take over."

"But your leg." Began Rei.

"I'm fine." She pauses, standing up and going over to them, "You guys could use as much sleep you can get."

"Okay." Rei drags Minako over to the others.

Usagi sat down and began to keep her eye out. Rei and Minako were acting really strange and she couldn't put her finger on the reason why. The leader of the guardians tried to figure out what was going on here, there was spooks in every corner. More monks started to chant. Usagi glanced around the room to see if there was a speaker system, but she didn't see any.

"_The monks chant at the weirdest times," Usagi thought, "what is their cause?" _

"Et portantium vota in domum mortem versu pendet anima Nauta Luna. Nisi negotium animae perit tentant Da Nauta Luna. Tempus erit, quando sacrificium." They chanted.

"_I can't understand any of this. Luna means moon in Latin I know." Usagi began, "Ami knows more Latin than I do." _

"Sailor Lunae , tu es electus sacrificium," They pause, "manere autem in hoc aedificium , et morietur in æternum."

"I don't know what you're saying!" Usagi yells softly.

"Bring the sacrifice to Death Row." They say in English.

"Sacrifice?" Usagi began.


	7. Chapter 7

Usagi knelt on her knees, placed her hands together and close to her chest, she closed her eyes, she felt the power of the crystal. Somehow it made her feel calm in this dark place. She needed to know what the monks were talking about when they said "sacrifice". Maybe talk to mother, Queen Serenity of the past; or to her future self, Neo-Queen Serenity.

"Someone please answer me," Usagi whispers, "I am in need of assistance."

Mamoru tossed a little before opening his eyes slightly to see her in that state.

"Usako?" He asks, before he walked up to her.

"Queen Serenity, mother, please if you can somehow hear me . . . Neo-Queen Serenity, please . . ." She pauses, "Tell me if you know what they were chanting. Tell me if you know anything of the sacrifice they're talking about."

"Sacrifice?" Mamoru asks, "Usako, what do you mean by that?"

"_Princess, you are in grave danger," A voice echoes through the crystal, it was Serenity. _

"What do you mean, your highness?" Usagi asks.

"_Think about what they said, Sailor Moon," Neo-Queen Serenity specks through, "think about it." _

Usagi was till in that state, Mamoru placed his arms around her shoulders in order to protect her.

"Usako, I'm right here." He says.

"The way is shut to the outside world of the light, sailor guardians. The lost souls of the taken will never be saved from our dominion, their torment is eternal. Bring the sacrifice forward to Death Row. Surrender your souls, for there is destruction of your city when we unleash our power." A dark grim voice growls.

"I won't let you harm my city, nor the souls of the lost." She replies, loudly, "I won't let you hurt my friends. I don't know what you mean by sacrifice, but I could only guess."

"Are you sure about that, Sailor Moon?" The grim voice says.

Usagi let out a scream. Mamoru held onto her tighter. The other guardians were woken up.

"Usagi!" Makoto ran up to her.

Rei and Minako walked up to them. They both knew what was going on, and what probably might happen. Usagi stopped screaming. She knew who the sacrifice was now.

"That's the reason why you two were acting so strange." Usagi says, glancing at the two girls.

"Usagi . . ." Minako started.

"We didn't know if you knew about it." Rei pauses, "Usagi you are the . . ."

"I'm the sacrifice their talking about."

"What do you mean?" Makoto asks.

"Bring the sacrifice to Death Row!" The grim voice echoes.

"Who are you?!" Mamoru hisses.

"The prophecy of this building has been here for several years," He pauses, "the way for the souls to be free is the blood shed of the girl."

Usagi clenches her fist, she stood up.

"Usagi, what are you doing?" Minako asks.

"If it's my blood you want," Usagi pauses, "I'll do it for these souls."

"Usagi!" Ami began, "This isn't a good idea."

"So if that is your choice, you'll be greeted in the Hallowed Hall."

The voice went away. Usagi looked at the exit, and then at her friends.

"There's no way we're gonna let you go, Usagi." Makoto stops her.

"I can't just stay here and do nothing."

"We'll do better if we get out of here and come back with help." Mamoru says.

"Who can we ask to help us?" Usagi pauses, looking at him, "We can't ask the police to join in, they would think we're insane. And we can't get out of here."

"We can teleport out of here," Ami suggests, "once we do that, we could tell Luna and Artemis all about what happened and what's going on here."

"Usagi, please." Minako pauses, "We're gonna protect you."

"When we find help, we'll figure out to save these people." Rei adds.

"Teleporting out of here is dangerous," Usagi pauses, "I don't think we have that much power."

"We have Mamoru with us," Rei stops, "he must have some ability."

"Usako, you may not believe it, but . . ." Mamoru starts, "I am the sailor guardian of Earth."

"You're what?" Minako asks.

"Six guardians?" Usagi adds.

"Hurry, everyone hold hands!" Ami says.

They all stood in a circle and held onto each other's hands. A light formed over them.

"Sailors Teleport!" They screamed in unison.

….

Outside of the haunted house the guardians glanced at the sun. It burned a little but they managed to stand up.

"Everyone okay?" Aska Mamoru.

"Alright here." Ami and Minako say together.

"We're doing fine." Rei and Makoto add.

"Usako, are you okay?" Mamoru asks, looking around the circle, "Usako? . . . Usako!"

Ami's bracelet vibrated, she gently tapped it.

"Usagi?" She asks.

"I don't know what happened." Usagi yells, "Guys, I was teleported to another room, it looks like Death Row."

"Usagi, listen to me," Ami starts, "hide, don't make any move, we'll come back with help."

"Okay." She says.

"It's gonna be okay Usagi, don't worry."

"Ami, their coming!" She screams.

"Get out of there back to the safe room."

"Okay."

"We'll come to save you."


	8. Chapter 8

They headed towards Rei's sanctuary, Rei went inside to a calm area to pray for Usagi. Mamoru sat on the stair as he began to think slightly, how were they gonna break back into that building. Ami had let him take the bracelet to talk to Usagi if he wanted to; she, Makoto, and Minako were waiting for Rei to come out.

"Usako?" Mamoru asks.

"Mamo . . ." She cries softly.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm inside the safe room," she pauses, "I nearly didn't make it here."

"Usako, we're planning on a way to get you out of there."

"Mamo, please hurry." Usagi stops, sounding a bit distraught, "I'm scared, I feel so hopeless."

"Don't worry, Usako, I'll be there."

He stood up. Ami glances at him.

"Mamoru?" She asks.

"Ami here." He tossed her bracelet to her.

"Where are you going?" Makoto asks.

"When you guys are ready, grab Luna and Artemis and head back to the house."

"What?" Minako asks.

"Usako isn't doing great, they nearly got here." He pauses, "I am gonna go to her and protect her."

"You'll need someone to come with you." Makoto says.

"I'll be fine."

….

The walls of the safe room looked like they were closing in on each other. Usagi thought it was just an illusion as she sat in the corner of the room with her back against the right side of the wall. She held onto her arm gently, the mark burned and stung in agonising pain. The monks had carved it into her skin with a sharp blade; the face of the grim reaper stained in her own blood was there for all to see. She was lucky to have escaped. But, there was something that Usagi didn't know, she was anxious to find out; who were those two girls that saved her life and where they still in the building? Usagi laid her head back, she felt exhausted from running all over the place.

"You must rest, Sailor Moon." A calming female voice called her.

Usagi began to look around the room, she was the two girls who came to her rescue.

"Who are you?"

"We are also sailor guardians, princess." The sea-blue haired girl walked to her, "I am the guardian of Neptune."

"And I am the guardian of the planet Uranus." The blonde adds.

"More sailor guardians?!" Usagi exclaims as she fell back on the ground holding her arm with caution.

"Be careful, Sailor Moon." Uranus says.

"Don't worry about that," Pauses Neptune walking back towards Uranus, "you need to rest. Leave the watching to us."

"I don't understand." Usagi began, as pain showed in her face, "That means your the start of the outer guardians."

"We'll talk about it later," Uranus stops, "you need to rest."

….

"This building isn't anything like the ones we've been in." Neptune began, brushing her hand against Uranus'.

"You're right." She replies.

"Haruka?"

"Hm?"

"What is your feeling if Sailor Moon is killed?" Neptune asks.

"I don't know, Michiru."

"I think that the evil will spread through Japan."

"You might be right about that." Haruka pauses, glancing over at the sleeping princess, "We'll just have to protect her."

The door opened a little, the tall black haired man walked in, shutting the door behind him as quickly as he could. Michiru and Haruka turned their heads to see him before standing up in a fighting stance.

"Show yourself!" Orders Haruka.

"I mean no harm." Mamoru began.

"Who are you?" Asks Haruka.

"Tuxedo Mask." He answers.

"What business do you have here?" Michiru questions.

"To protect Usagi." He replies.

"How do we know you're not an illusion of the real King of the Earth created by the evil to take her away?" Haruka growls.

"They wouldn't have said her name." Mamoru says.

"Forgive us, your highness." Michiru replies as they both bow to him.

"Don't worry about it." He pauses, walking towards Usagi, "How is she doing?"

"Not so good, the evil carved the symbol on her arm." Michiru tells him.

"After that she has been just resting up." Adds Haruka.


	9. Chapter 9

Rei opened the sliding door and walked out. She looked like she was in shock. Minako went to help her sit down. She saw the symbol in the fire, but what did it mean? And who had it on their skin?

"Rei?" Minako asks.

"Huh?" Rei snaps out of her trance.

"Are you okay?" Ami returns a question.

"I saw something in the fire as I was asking it a question." She replies.

"What was it?" Makoto asks.

"It was the skull of a grim reaper." Rei pauses, "It was on someone's skin."

"Did you see the person who had it on them?" Ami asks.

"No, I didn't." She replies.

"I think we can be of assistance," A voice pauses, "long time no see guardians."

They turn to see her, it was her.

"Sailor Pluto." Minako says.

"I brought Hotaru along with me," She pauses, "you are gonna need our help."

"Setsuna, we need to hurry to save the princess." She tugged onto her sleeve.

"Is that . . .?" Makoto began.

"It's Sailor Saturn." Ami finishes.

"Sailor Moon was the one who you saw in your vision Sailor Mars," Setsuna stops, "the guardians of Earth, Neptune, and Uranus are protecting her in the safe room. We must hurry if we are to help in this battle."

"What happened?" Rei asks.

"All will be explained on our way back to the house." Hotaru answers.

"Follow us." Setsuna says.

….

"So, there are more sailor guardians?" Ami asks.

"Yes." Setsuna pauses, "Me, Hotaru, Neptune, her name is Michiru, and Uranus, Haruka are the other guardians."

"While Sailor Moon, Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, and Venus are the inner guardians." Hotaru adds.

"Where does Tuxedo Mask fit in that?" Rei pauses, "He is considered the sailor guardian of Earth."

"He's part of both our parts." Setsuna says as they came to the door, she looked around to make sure no human was walking past or looking towards their way, "Now, we all have to transform in order not to be taken by the evil."

"Alright." Makoto says.

"Hotaru, you and I will start it off."

"Okay!" She grins.

Once all of them were transformed they headed inside the building. Setsuna saw a dark mass coming towards them.

"Dead Scream!"

The mass fled back into the darkness.

"Alright Sailor Mercury, lead us to that room." Hotaru says.

She nods as she walked in front of them, leading them towards the safe room.

…

Inside the safe room, Usagi began to toss and turn in her sleep. Mamoru close to her as he tried to calm her down. Michiru and Haruka where close by watching for any threats. The princess moaned.

"Don't . . . come any closer." She hisses out loud.

Her nightmare was taking effect on her mind, Mamoru should do something to help her; probably should wake her up. Usagi's eyes shot open as she began to breath heavily.

"Usako, are you alright?" Asks Mamoru.

She glances over to look at him.

"Mamo?" She pauses, "When did you get here?"

"An hour ago." He answers.

"Oh okay . . ." She sighs.

"The others should be heading over here soon." He was careful when he placed his arm around her, "You have nothing to fear, Usako; I'll protect you, my princess."

"Mamo . . ." She inhales.


	10. Chapter 10

The other guardians ran into the safe room. Rei ran over to Usagi weeping into Mamoru's chest. There it was, the symbol on her arm. Rei saw it clearly, they were running out of time.

"Usagi?" Rei asks.

She opened one of her eyes to look at the guardians standing there.

"You guys made it?" She asks.

"Usagi, we're here to get you out." Ami replies.

"Impossible, I can't leave." She tightens her grip on Mamoru's coat, "They made their mark on me. I can't escape even with help from you guys."

"There's always a way for miracles to happen." Setsuna pauses, "We have more power to stop this evil."

"It doesn't have to end in the death of a sailor guardian." Michiru adds.

"The evil in here will stop at nothing to get what it wants!" Yells Usagi.

"You're Sailor Moon!" Makoto stops, "You might be the sacrifice, but there is no way in hell we are gonna sit back and watch you die before the evil spreads through the world. We are your friends as well as guardians fighting to keep Earth safe. We want to see you fighting for what you believe in. We all want to fight beside you, Usagi, you have us to help you."

"Mako-chan." Usagi whispers to herself.

'And now we have the outer guardians helping us, we can stop this evil from taking over." Minako says.

"And we want to help." Haruka adds.

"I can't help you guys!" Usagi screams as they all look at her, "I can't transform into Sailor Moon."

"How is that possible?" Ami asks.

"When I was in that room, I transformed to get out. Once I had finally transformed, they grabbed me and carved that thing on my arm and were ready to kill. If it wasn't for Uranus and Neptune, I wouldn't be here." Pauses Usagi to catch a breath, "After that, my attempts have failed."

"She's not lying either." Haruka stops, "Both Michiru and I witnessed it."

The princess began shaking a little. She feared for the worst, all of the bloodshed that was coming, her friends dying right in front of her, her own death. It was her idea to go in here. She just wanted to save the souls who are trapped here. Now she was unsure about what she had to do.

"Usako, it's okay, shh." Mamoru says with a calming tone.

Even with him close to her, she didn't feel calm. She knew that the evil will find a way to destroy this room so they can take her for themselves. The guardians believed in the power they had. She didn't. It wouldn't be enough to stop this evil. All of them were in grave danger, they were willing to face that risk in order to protect her and themselves. She would never want it to end like that. It was time for her to be strong for them. She still needed their help in getting through this.

"Believe in your power, Sailor Moon." The sound of Hotaru's voice pauses, "With our powers combined, we can defeat this enemy and get back to our normal lives. I don't know if we'll remember each other after this happens. I am glad we got to fight along side with you, princess."

Usagi smiles a little before lifting her head up to look at Mamoru who smiled back at her.


	11. Chapter 11

"What is the plan?" Usagi asks.

"Do you believe that you can cleanse the evil out of here?" Ami replies with a question.

"As long as I have my friends with me," She answers, "I can overcome my fears."

She stood up and walked to the spot with the most light. She knelt down on her knees, placed her hands together, and bowed her head.

"Please silver crystal, help me." She whispers, her lips touching her fingers.

The other guardians glanced at her. Mamoru stood up, lifting his hand to his heart.

"Earth Star Power!" He yells.

Ami and Makoto followed after he did.

"Mercury Star Power!"

"Jupiter Star Power!"

"Venus Star Power!" Minako follows.

"Pluto Planet Power!" Setsuna adds.

"Neptune Planet Power!" Michiru screams.

"Saturn Planet Power!" Hotaru adds.

"Uranus Planet Power!" Haruka starts.

"Mars Star . . ." Rei began right as Usagi began screaming in pain.

"Usako!" Mamoru ran to her.

She grabs onto her arm, it was burning.

"They're near . . ." She pauses, "This pain . . ."

The symbol was turning bright red, red liquid flowed down her arm.

"Not again!" She tightened her grip.

"Usagi!" Rei screams, feeling something sharp hitting her, she turns to see the door creeping oven, she held onto her shoulder, "The door!"

"Flower Hurricane!" Makoto screams out.

"World Shaking!" Haruka did the same.

"Deep Submerge!" Michiru yells seeing the door close and heard it lock.

"The door locked." Ami says.

"Seems like it." Makoto replies.

Minako went up to Rei and helped her to the ground. Michiru followed her.

"We gotta take the blade out." She pauses, "After then, we have to wrap it up."

Minako nods her head and follows what Michiru instructed. Rei screamed out as they took out the blade from her shoulder. After that happened she began shaking really bad. She coughed hardly as blood came out of her mouth.

"Rei-chan!" Usagi screams.

"Hold on, Sailor Mars," Michiru placed her hand on Rei's shoulder, "damn it! That blade held poison in it."

"Sailor Mercury, come with me!" Haruka pauses, "We have to go see if this place has an antidote."

"Right." She says.

"I'm coming too." Makoto walks close to them.

"Haruka-papa, I am coming as well." Hotaru adds.

"Hotaru . . ." Haruka began, "Very well, lets go!"


	12. Chapter 12

Two hours passed by; Haruka, Ami, Makoto, and Hotaru made their way back with the antidote. Haruka found it strange that they only had a small battle with imps and nothing else. Michiru had Rei swallow the antidote; the taste was very bitter, but it helped calm down the poison. Setsuna had walked up towards Hotaru and hugged her. Minako had been talking with Mamoru about a way to get out of here with everyone. Ami glanced at Makoto who moved to a wall and sat down as she began thinking. Rei began to feel very tired and she fell asleep. Haruka and Michiru stood next to each other. Ami walked towards Sailor Jupiter, she was very concerned about her.

"Hey, what's up?" She asks.

"Just thinking of a way to save Usagi-chan." She replies.

"I think we all are." Ami says.

"It's just she has done a lot to save us and I just want to protect her from this evil."

"Speaking of Usagi, where is she?" Ami asks.

"Over there." Mamoru points to a small corner.

Usagi held onto her arm, it didn't stop burning; but the pain has gone down quite a bit. She blamed herself for everything that was going on; maybe it was better if she just went to her death, there was nothing that could save them now; not the silver crystal, the moon scepter, nothing . . . It was getting close to the time of Halloween, their parents must be worried sick about their whereabouts. This was beginning to turn into a living nightmare for her; Usagi closed her eyes to stop the tears forming in them.

"_This was my fault . . ." She thought, "I was the one who made all of us come here, and now . . . We are all in danger." _

Minako walked up to her, she looked confused of what Usagi could be thinking about. But she was very concerned about her.

"Usagi?" She asks.

Usagi opened her eyes to see her there.

"Minako-chan . . ." She began.

"Hey, what's on your mind?"

"A lot of things, they are just part of one thing . . ." She pauses, "Tomorrow is Halloween, that means the evil will stop at nothing to get us to surrender. If we can hold up tomorrow and not fall victim into their plans . . ."

"We can get out of here without trouble!" Minako exclaims, "Usagi, your a genious!"

"What?" Haruka asks.

Minako smiles as she turned to the group.

"Tomorrow is Halloween guys."

"Yeah, what about it?" Asks Mamoru.

"Tomorrow the evil will do everything they can to get us to surrender." Answers Minako with a brighter smile.

"Where are you going with this, Venus?" Setsuna questions.

"Usagi says if we hold up tomorrow and not surrender to them . . ." Minako began.

"We can leave the first of November with no trouble." Ami finishes.

"Exactly!" Minako says.

"Really?" Michiru pauses, "It just sounds to good to be true."

"No, the spell on this building is only affected on Halloween." Usagi pauses, "It means on the first everyone can escape; the lost souls, all of us can leave."

"Good thinking Usako." Mamoru says.

She smiles before frowning again, something was moving in the shadows behind her. She couldn't move, the mark on her arm began burning intensely.

"Here she is boys!" The deep voice echos in the room.

"Usagi!" Makoto ran towards her.

"Mako-chan!" Usagi screams.

Makoto wrapped her arms around her.

"Looks like we have someone who wants to attend, lads." More voices fill the air.

"Who are you?!" Minako yells.

"We are the evil that lurks here," They pause, "it's time to begin the sacrifice."

Usgai inhaled deeply.

"Sailor Moon!" Makoto yelled as Usagi glanced down at her, "Cry!"

"What?" Asks Usagi.

"Maybe crying will stop them!"

"I can't, Mako-chan . . ." She pauses, "I can't . . ."

"Usagi . . ."

Makoto felt something go over her eyes. It happened to Usagi as well. Both of them became frightened about what might happen.

"Usako!" Mamoru screams.

"Mako-chan!" Ami yells.

It became silent, Usagi and Makoto were gone.

"Damn it!" Haruka hisses.

Rei slowly began to wake up, she heard the commotion going on.

"What's wrong?" She asks after waking up fully, she glanced around the room looking at everyone, "Where's Makoto?"

"Um . . ."

"Usagi?!" Rei inhales, "Don't tell me they are starting?!"

"Rei-chan . . ." Ami says before nodding.

"We have to hurry then to save them!" Rei stood up, "C'mon you guys, they are in need of our help!"


	13. Chapter 13

The purple glow from the numbing spell circle kept Usagi at bay. Makoto was chained on the ground. Her brown eyes slowly began to open.

"Ugh, my head." She moans as she glances around before looking up at Usagi, "What the hell is this . . . (she gasps at the sight of her unconscious friend, it looked like they already had killed her; but thank goodness she was alive.) Usagi!"

She began struggling against her restraints; attempting to use her power to get out. It was no use, it ended up backfiring.

"Usagi, wake up . . ." Makoto pauses, noticing that she was transformed into Sailor Moon, "Sailor Moon, can you hear me?!"

Usagi moans a little, her eyes squinting; but they didn't open at all. Jupiter became nervous and frightened for their lives; she scooted closer to the brooch as she looked at the colors of the accessory.

"Guardians!" Makoto pauses, "If you can hear me, please yell out!"

….

Mamoru stopped close to the murder row, he looked at the other guardians.

"Jupiter, we are on our way." He replies as he continued to run, "How's Usako doing?"

"_She's transformed into Sailor Moon, it's not a good sign." She answers, "She hasn't replied to any of my calls vocally; it's been mostly moans and squinting of her closed eyes." _

"Damn it!" He softly says.

…..

Makoto sighs, she wished that she had better news about Usagi.

"_Jupiter, how much time do we have before they come to get her?" Haruka asks. _

"Very little." She replies.

"Mamo . . ." Usagi mumbles.

"_Usako!" _

"If I die . . ." She pauses, "You guys can never transform into guardians again."

"Usagi, don't think like that!" Makoto pauses, "We'll find a way to get you out of here."

"Mako-chan . . ."

"I'm right here."

The girl didn't respond; she fell back into her dreamless sleep.

"Usagi?" She began to freak out, she struggled to break the chains; eventually she was free; she walked up to the leader of the guardians, "Usagi! Wake up, you can't fall back asleep! Usagi, can you hear me?!"

Makoto bit her lip she placed her hand on Usagi's arm. She let go of it so fast that it cooled her hand; she couldn't get her down. She knew that the evil will be here any moment to get things prepared. She didn't want to leave Usagi alone in this room without someone to protect her.

"_Usako," Mamoru's voice came from the silver crystal, "stay strong. I know you can cleanse this place with the crystal. Remember, we are with you." _

No one had replied to them. Makoto glanced up at Usagi who was sleeping soundlessly.

"Usagi, c'mon wake up!"

"Don't wake her up." A small voice calls to her.

"Who's there?!" Exclaims Makoto.

"I am a ghost that remains here," The voice of the boy pauses, "if she stays asleep, she has more time to stay alive."

"Don't listen to it, Mako . . ." Usagi softly speaks, "This is where I am gonna die."

"Usagi!" Makoto yelled.

"They are stealing my energy . . ." She pauses, "I am so sleepy."

"Usagi, don't fall asleep!" Makoto screams as the other guardians ran into the room.

Rei began helping Makoto escape from her restraints. Mamoru stared at Usagi, trying to figure out a way to get her down.

"So . . . Sleepy," She yawns, "Mamo . . . I love . . . You."

"Usako!" Mamoru began pulling to get her down.

He was able to get her off the wall, he held her in his arms. She wasn't breathing, he placed two fingers on her neck to find a pulse.

"Usako!" He screamed.

The other guardians glanced at them, hearing his cry. They felt the same pain. Rei held onto Makoto.

"Sailor Moon!" Makoto yells, sounding depressed.


	14. Chapter 14

The inner guardians scooted closer as they fell to their knees, tears escaping from their eyelids. Minako glanced at her, knowing that the evil won this battle. Ami placed a hand on her head as she began shaking. Rei punched her fist on the ground, keeping her eyes on Usagi. Makoto blamed herself for not saving her, she knew now that the guardians couldn't transform and that they are trapped here without help from the silver crystal. Mamoru held onto her closely as his tears fell from behind the mask.

"Usagi . . ." Minako pauses, "I can't believe it's over."

"They took all of her energy," Ami adds, "and it killed her . . . Usagi."

"I thought it would never end like this, Usagi." Rei stops, "Not like this."

"I'm sorry Usagi." Makoto cries, "I wish there was something I could do to get you down from there when I had the chance . . . My power didn't work . . . Please, don't leave us alone."

"Usako . . ." Mamoru closes his eyes to fight off the tears, "Please just say a name of anyone with you right now . . . Please . . . . USAKO!"

The outer guardians saw a mist of darkness coming closer to them. Michiru turned her head to see the silver crystal shining brighter.

"The crystal . . ." She began.

Setsuna turned her head and nodded her head slightly with a smile acrossed her face.

"It seems like our princess has one wish to fulfil." She says.

Small growling sounds became louder and louder. Makoto stood up and clenched her fist.

"Let's protect her until she can wake up." She says.

The inner guardians stood up and glanced at the cell door.

"Their coming." Rei says lifting both hands up, "Get ready to protect Usagi!"

"Good." Haruka pauses, going next to Ami, "Time for them to taste the true power of the sailor guardians."

The evil swam through the doors and made their way into the room. It looked confused and nervous.

"How come are you guys still in your guardian uniforms?!" It hissed.

"The proper term is called Sailor Fuku." Minako replies.

"We aren't giving up on our princess." Hotaru adds.

"It's time for you to be cleansed from this place and move on." Setsuna finishes.

"We won't go down that easily!"

"Fire Soul!" Rei yelled.

…..

The battle was on. The guardians were actually winning against the evil. Mamoru joined the fight after leaning Usagi against the wall; her eyes slowly opened as she could hear soft muffled sounds, knowing that her friends were protecting her again. She didn't want any of them to get hurt or worse. She placed her hand on the crystal, then slowly moved her other hand on top of her other one.

"_They have sacrificed themselves for me." She pauses, "Now, it's my turn to return the favor." _

She took a silent deep breath in and let it out slowly before closing her eyes again.

"Moon . . ." She started off softly before her voice progressively became louder and louder, "Crystal . . . POWER!"

That bright light had consumed her. The evil stopped fighting the guardians as they turned to see Usagi. The guardians held a smile on their lips, Mamoru's eyes filled up with tears, knowing that she was alive and using her power to save them.

"Impossible!" The evil snarled, "No, my power!"

Usagi took one more deep breath in.

"Evil that lurks here," She pauses, "Disappear forever!"


	15. Chapter 15

Outside the snow began to fall from the sky as the sailor guardians walked out of the haunted house. Haruka carried Usagi outside before handing her over to Mamoru and walking away with the outer guardians from the group. It has been a while since they had smelt the fresh cool air. Today, being the first of November; the guardians were finally free thanks to Usagi's greatest sacrifice. By using the power of the silver crystal, she was able to stop the evil.

"I am gonna take Usako to my apartment so she can sleep." Mamoru says.

"Well, we might as well explain all of this to ChibiUsa, Luna, and Artemis while we're at it." Rei replies.

"We are coming with you and tell them to meet us over there." Ami pauses, "I'll call them."

"Alright we better hurry then." Minako smiles.

Makoto glanced at the ground as the others began walking. Slowly, she picked up her pace and followed them.

"Welcome back, Usagi." She whispers to herself.

…

Explaining this to Luna and Artemis wasn't going to be easy; seeming as they hadn't been there all month. The two cats were already at the apartment when they walked into the living room.

"Take a seat," He pauses, "I'll be right back."

He took Usagi to his room. Makoto glanced over at ChibiUsa sleeping on the small couch. Luna glanced up at the girls as Artemis sat on Minako's shoulder. Mamoru came back it.

"Where's Usagi?" Asks Luna.

"She's asleep." Rei answers.

"As normal." Artemis giggles.

"This time it's different." Mamoru says.

"What the heck happened to you guys?" Artemis questions.

"Long story," The sound of Usagi's voice filled their ears as she walked out.

"Usagi, you shouldn't be walking in your condition." Ami says.

"I'm fine," She pauses, "I am just feeling tired, but sleep can wait."

"Usako," Mamoru stood up and helped her over next to him.

"How are you feeling, Usagi?" Makoto asks.

"I am doing better," She smiles at her, "thanks Mako-chan."

"What in the world happened to you?" Luna asks, sounding confused.

…..

Haruka and Michiru drove up to the old haunted house. Haruka got out of the car after Michiru smiled at her and said . . .

"That was an adventure."

Haruka nodded her head as she read the note on the sealed doors.

"Out of Order until next Halloween season." She read, "We hope to see you then."

She walked back to the car and got in before starting it up again.

"I wouldn't worry too much about that, Haruka." Michiru says.

"I'm not, where do you want to go now?" She asks.

"The mall perhaps?"

"Alright."

The car took off, leaving the building in the dust. Distantly inside the house, something began laughing hysterically.

"We hope to see you next year." That dark voice continues it's eerie laugh.


End file.
